Chasing Thu'um
by 102Tex102
Summary: Trying to rescue your brother from the Imperials seems like a piece of pie...but then you wind up going around and helping people with some Nord until you find out he's Dragonborn.
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer: ****I only have the Elder Scrolls: Skyrim but claim no rights or any of that shit to it even if Skyrim is one of the best games I have ever played!

**A/N: **Requested. Here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Imperials Capture the Dragon**

The snow falls like stars onto the white earthen carpet. Skyrim has always been cold but this chill was more, something sends a chill down my spine unlike anything else...this is dangerous but if Lokir doesn't make it to Hammerfell it'll the block for him, unless he meets with the Stormcloaks who will greet him as brother and let him take off with the stolen horse...if Ulfric Stormcloak is in a good mood anyway.

I watch the birds flutter as Lokir speeds passed on the horse but it isn't that hard to keep up, he's never been a good horse rider even with the title of 'horse thief'. The snow makes me slip but I leap up and continue my chase stopping as he does but I don't rest, I haven't slept in the three days I've been chasing him with the training of an assassin I have learnt to watch my prey...but my brother is not my prey.

At the sound of wolves in the distance Lokir's stolen horse rears up and neighs before stomping back onto the dirt road with a thud. I turn for a second but no wolves or Sabrecats stalk me. I take off when Lokir does but his horse suddenly begins to trot and whinnies more often than usual exhausted from the long and hard ride. Lokir slides off the horse and begins to walk it.

I spot the Stormcloaks along the road, why they're travelling this way I don't know...they may be trying to convince the Jarl of Whiterun to follow them - the Jarl hasn't made up his mind yet but my bets are that he'll pick the Empire. We're almost at the border, and I can feel my need for rest creeping up on me, I need to eat and rest.

The Stormcloaks hail Lokir and suddenly the ambush is sprung. I step forward as the horse gallops off back to the stable it came from. A small army of Empire soldiers stand around the Stormcloak rebels and Lokir then there's a Nord without the Stormcloak armour, he wears rags that may mean he's an escaped prisoner. Whatever he is the Empire have him now. The Empire soldiers rope them all and walk them back down the slope.

I must bide my time, to save Lokir now would risk too much. I will have to wait until night or maybe until the Empire makes the next stop and forgets about Lokir.

My chance comes when they make a stop at an Imperial camp but that blows off when I realise they haven't stopped but have just grabbed wagons from the camp.


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** This is my improved version since I got a complaint by some Elder Scrolls Nerd. If you don't like it don't read it's not rocket science!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Attack On Helgen**

The Imperial ambushers had been travelling for hours, from the border to a town called Helgen and I had been on their tail the whole way. Aside from the Stormcloaks- which were the army made up by Ulfric Stormcloak to help him gain the monarchy power of High King over Skyrim that he claimed as his right- was Lokir of Rorikstead...my brother, well, half-brother actually. Our fathers were the same and when he died our mothers found each other and raised us together which was slightly strange and awkward but we turned out fine but I left early and joined up with the Dark Brotherhood so I was safe.

But this isn't about my birthplace or me this is about getting my brother away from the Imperials and so far it was without success- obviously. Skyrim's climate was too cold and setting up camp took longer since the fire had to be close and big enough so I wouldn't freeze through the night. Not to mention the sabercats and wolves every few hours that would attack on sight. Plus there were the ruins that I found absolutely fascinating and sometimes got caught up on if I wanted a sneak peak...and mostly found out that bandits had turned the ruins into their hideouts taking away the fascination. So, anyway, they entered the Helgen gate and I needed a way in. If I could stop time I would have knocked out a guard and taken his clothes but there was no time for that so I did the next best thing...I put on a sorcerer cloak with the Imperial emblem of a dragon in the centre. The cloak held a cotton bandana in a dark purple that I used to cover my lips and nose. The cloak itself was a very Skyrim blue with a pale yellow belt. I followed a woman inside walking slightly behind her as if I belonged.

Disgust consumed me at the sight of my fellow elves- The Thalmar- helping the Imperials! Those traitors, Imperials only conquer land for resource they don't care what happens to those who're in it. I turned off and walked up the stairs of the guard tower pulling out my bow and readying an arrow along the string. Didn't mention I had a bow? I was part of every guild known to Tamriel except the Bards College since that was a waste of time. I watched as Ulfric- Jarl Ulfric- Stormcloak stepped forward and over to the executioner as they called his name. Next was some Stormcloak called Ralof from Riverwood not too far from Helgen. Finally they called Lokir forward. It seemed, in panic, he ran. I pulled my bow out but the archer got my brother first. As much as rage swelled up in my chest I didn't fire, my powers were strong but to take on a small army of Imperials was like going over and dancing in front of a fully grown, angry troll...not smart. I swiftly ran back down stairs as a roar echoed through the sky. "What in Oblivion was that?" I whispered to myself looking up at the brickwork as if I could see through it to the sky. I shook my head and continued until I made it to my brother's body in the middle of the road like a beggar, he was a horse thief, but he deserved more than dirt maybe a fur with some Nordic ale. I lowered myself to my knees beside him not allowing any tears to escape as I looked from him to the archer that made the wrong choice. Drawing a circle in the dirt I spoke a dark incantation. I sliced a cut across my hand and laid my hand in the middle of the circle. I stared over at the archer and finished the incantation with a curse that immediately took effect. I watched as the archer scratch his armour forgetting that he was wearing it. He backed off behind the tower he was at and within a few seconds would be tearing himself apart.

"Dragon!" A woman screamed as everyone dropped everything and ran, well, anyone in their right mind did. I spotted the boy over towards the side and immediately heard their voices in my head, Mara and Stendarr.

_"We're willing to forgive your dark magic usage should you help this boy; you know he will not survive without you..."_ I followed the wishes of the Divinities and grabbed the boy from off the porch. His father, a huge Nord, gripped my arm and stared over at me worried.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as I looked back at the dragon and to him.

"Saving his life!" I replied making a run for the tower the Stormcloaks had run inside of. Holding the scared boy in my arms I gasped for breath, who knew you could lose so much air without breathing?

"Could the legends be true?" The Ralof man asked Jarl Ulfric.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric replied maturely. Ralof and another Nordic character ran up the tower until the dragon burst through the stone and breathed fire inside. The boy looked up at me with lines where his fearful tears had cleared away the dirt. I held him close and followed Ralof up to the area the dragon had broken through at. The unknown Nord jumped across to the open inn.

"Wait!" I called after him lifting the boy a bit higher so the Nord got the message. He nodded from his position at the inn and waited. "Hey, kid, you're going to have to trust me and this other guy that'll we'll catch you. To get over there you jump or I throw you, which one?" I asked kindly as he looked from me to the other Nord.

"You'll probably have to throw me." I nodded as his grip on me loosened. I counted to three then threw him across to the Nord ho caught him easily and waited until I was over there before going off. While the Nord held the kid I leaped from the top of the inn and caught the kid while the Nord jumped down it just goes to show how anyone bonds during a time of need. We ran through a burnt building until we found two men, one an Imperial and one a civilian. I chased after the Imperial and Nord...strange but like I thus noted, strange bonds occur in times of need. The dragon wing smacked down against the wall we walked close to but we continued once the dragon had flown off until we made it to a keep. The Nord parted ways with the Imperial and joined up with Ralof. I turned around as the unknown Nord changed into Stormcloak amour getting out of the sack cloth and grabbing an axe from the fallen Stormcloak soldier.

"Imperials!" Ralof warned in a whisper as we all leant against the wall to hide then I remembered that voice, that was the Imperial bitch who called the archers order as my brother ran off.

"Hey watch him will ya'?" I said handing the still unknown Nord the boy and unsheathing my ebony sword and dwarven dagger both I had stolen from some rich person in the Imperial City back in the day. I heard the wooden door slowly open as the Imperial Captain walked inside. I threw the knife at her comrade hitting him at the point of his nose and knocking her down with a lower sweep. She didn't even bother reaching for her sword since she held her arms up in surrender like any Imperial scum would. "Lokir of Rorikstead, I avenge thee with the life of this Imperial Captain." I sliced her throat with my ebony sword and reclaimed my dagger. "See you in Sovngarde." I added as the younger boy took refuge in my arms once again and the other two scavenged from the bodies.

"That had personal written all over it," Ralof observed taking a key from the Captain's body.

"Lokir of Rorikstead was my half-brother but fear not, Nord, I only kill who scorns me." I assured as he opened the iron door and we made our way down stairs. "It's a torture room!" I hissed as we delved deeper into the dungeon. Two Imperial torturers were trying to fight off the Stormcloaks but with two (technically four but two out of action) reinforcements the Imperials were as good as dead as soon as we entered through the iron door. We easily took them down and searched around the rooms.

"How did you get the boy to go with you Dunmer?" A female Stormcloak soldier asked while the unknown Nord picked at the lock that held some gold.

"Maybe the Divines told him that I would protect him or something. Most likely he just needed someone to help him, a shoulder to lean on, instinct kicks in and you don't care how you do it but you survive." I briefed remembering my lack of survivor skills when I left home, I lived in a cave for three weeks barely eating anything and been close to losing fingers and toes but then I killed an unwary traveller and the Dark Brotherhood found me.

"As much as I hate the Imperials for taking over Helgen I hope at least some townspeople survive, hopefully some make it to Whiterun to deliver the news to that stupid Jarl of theirs." She added as we left the torture room down a stone corridor twisting and turning until we made it to a cavern where the Imperials were waiting for their General Tullius. I crept in front of the line and held my bow at the ready to the commanding officer out of the Imperials. The boy clinged to my robe while I pulled the arrow but and bow string back slowly then released hitting the Imperial right in the neck. On alert the Imperials scattered about unsheathing swords, readying bows and arming them at the door. While the Stormcloaks ran passed me I took out the opposing archers over the other side of the cavern. Once that was done we took some possessions from the dead then Ralof, unknown-Nord, the boy and I, all left over a levered bridge. Once we passed over it rocks from above crumbled and fell down on it stopping us from going back. We went down moss-armoured stairs of stone and followed a waterway through a cave. We made it to a spot where a single boulder covered our exit.

"We're not going any further this way." Ralof observed with minimal sarcasm.

"This way," the unknown-Nord implied walking to the right deeper into this foreign labyrinth of caves and caverns. A steep slide rested in front of us and the area in front was cushioned by silk sacks from spiders. "Ralof and I will take care of this you just keep them safe." He ordered stalking ahead with Ralof both of them armed with swords. The boys and I watched as spiders came from everywhere and were simply cut down by the soldiers even the newer Nord who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. I ushered the boy on and after a while Ralof halted us.

"There's a bear, I'd rather not tangle with her right now. We could sneak passed or you could take this bow, might take her by surprise." Before the Nord even grabbed an arrow I gripped his arm.

"If she attacks and we're slowly dying, I'll make sure you never make it to Sovngarde." I warned as he nudged me off and let loose the arrow. The bear looked up and charged. I ripped out my dagger and stabbed it between her eyes causing her to drop instantly. I reclaimed my dagger and cleaned the blood off into the dirt. "Don't you ever risk the lives of anyone else so you can play with you sticks." I growled moving along with the younger boy. We ran as we made it to an exit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Whiterun Warning**

We made it to Ralof's hometown of Riverwood and met up with his sister Gerdur who ran the mill with her husband Hod. Another Nord- of course- but a welcoming and helpful Nord...that gave me and Conan (the ex-unknown-Nord) a job to do, we were to deliver a message about the dragon to the Jarl of Whiterun since he ran Whiterun Hold.

Inside her house I calmed and comforted the boy since he was at the first stage of mourning: denial and isolation when he would ignore all my comforting and pretend he were in some nightmare by the Daedric Prince, Vaermina, had caused.

Haming (the boy) ate his stew viciously as if he hadn't been fed in years. I sat beside him giving him more servings each time he asked and being sure to add a little bit of my secret recipe that'd out him to sleep real quick. And just like I planned, he was asleep within a couple of hours.

"Here," Gerdur smiled handing me a leather sack of essential items for the kid, warm clothes, food and, of course, nice clothes for the fancy occasion but what stunned me was when I pulled out a steel knife, "it's a dangerous place out there and he best not be hidden away from it like some cub." I nodded in thanks wrapping him in blankets then walking outside. He would be out for hours so I had plenty of time.

"Need assistance?" Conan offered as we passed the blacksmith. If I didn't have the kid I would have denied my need of help but I did.

"Thanks, what time will you be ready?" I asked nestling Haming's head on the curve of my neck for support.

"Now," he added lifting his foot from the pedal and his sword from the grindstone. He sheathed it and we walked along. I liked Skyrim at night, I had to admit, the sky was clear, the moon reflected off the snow, what couldn't you like about it? Answer to that question is walking along a road to Whiterun in utter silence with the greetings of rushing water and distant howl of wolves. I whistled until it seemed like a bad idea then I simply observed the scenery. The road twisted and turned carving itself through the mountainous region before descending and leading us into the valley of Whiterun Hold. We walked down the steeper road as the stars lazily twinkled in the sky. Three Imperial guards were lined up one behind the other with a prisoner between the first and second. They death stared us as we passed then sympathy overtook them at the sight of the boy and me. Whiterun belonged to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, some Nord undecided in the war. You may by now realise I'm not a huge fan of Nords but that's simply because many Nords have disrespected my kind when I was a witness and that has led me down this road of distaste not exactly hatred...yet.

Camped between the moat into Whiterun and the stable were some Khajiit merchants who obviously were a very long way from home which is known as Elsweyr. We entered the first set of gate passed the small moat but were stopped at the next gate.

"Halt, the city's closed with the dragons about, official business only." I could have said that we were in need of a place to stay but he would probably send us to the Khajiit or tell us to sleep with the horses. Conan stepped forward and whispered to the guard; my bets were that he bribed the guy. We were let inside but they would be watching us apparently. Whiterun itself was separated into three districts: the Plains District, which was the mercantile area of the city, Wind District, homes, and Cloud District, Dragonsreach (the Jarl's place). It's a generally peaceful city with some bar fights but now with the Civil War it's a target for the Stormcloaks and Imperials since the Jarl is undecided in the war.

"Wait," I sighed as we passed the first shop, the blacksmith's, "I have to get this kid into the inn and the Jarl won't be in service until morning, may as well grab a drink at the inn and wait for morning." I added tensing my exhausted arms. Conan walked over and took the kid from my arms gently then pulling him closer to his.

"The inn or should one of us temporarily join the Companions?" Giving my arms a quick stretch I considered the options. The Companions would keep Haming safe but the inn had a bard...the Companions it was.

"Let's go see if Kodlak Whitemane remembers me." I smiled leading Conan up through the Plains District to small garden where there was a Talos statuette across from us on the path to Dragonsreach, to our left the residential homes and to our right the Companions home, Jorrvaskr. We took the stairs up and entered. A few members stared warily at our entrance but we simply made our way down the stairs to where I met Kodlak Whitemane when I joined more years ago then I care to remember. The halls seemed abandoned but a closer look suggested that everyone was simply asleep. I led the way down the hall to Kodlak's room where we waited. "You wait here, I'll get him up." I weakly added opening the door and entering his room. Darkness circled me and I found it hard to concentrate, it seemed that the Night Mother was trying to contact me her dark love swelling in my chest like a plague something wanted me to kill maybe revenge had taken over my min.

Kodlak lay in his bed as if in a deep sleep but I found out he wasn't when I took a closer look and felt the icy tip of his dagger against my neck. His eyes raged at first softened until they filled with memory.

"Arya?" He whispered my name as if it was a curse which it probably was with all my enemies.

"I need your help, old friend." Kodlak lowered the dagger—thankfully- and sat up fully suited in his fur armour. Holding my hand over the candle I lit it with a small flame spell.

"How can I help?" He asked finally allowing me to sit across from his bed in a wooden chair.

"I have a boy who needs a place to stay for the night, along with me and another friend." I informed opening the door after leaving my chair and letting Conan inside. Kodlak stood and greeted Conan like he did everyone then walked closer for an observation on Haming.

"A Nord boy, Arya? Finally over it?" Kodlak was a friend of mine when I first joined the companions all those years ago; we were both cursed the same way when we joined the Circle on the same night. I knew more about him than his mother and he knew more about me than anyone. I nodded in reply as he smiled weakly and led us down the hall into the recruit's rooms. "Your friend and the boy can sleep in here but you can get your old room back. I promise no one is in it or has even touched it." With that he walked off down the hall to his chamber and closed the door. I helped Conan get Haming into bed before sending him to one.

"What did Kodlak mean by, _a Nord boy_?" He asked gripping my wrist before I left the room.

"That's my business." I explained reclaiming my wrist and leaving before he could start a conflict on the subject. Now the halls felt abandoned with the Skyrim chill seeping from the walls around me and the floor. The dust that clung to my leather boots like souls of the dead in a graveyard. I opened the door into my, once, room and lit candles all through it. Once the room was full lit with candles and torches I kneeled at the side of my bed and stared out the open window up to the stars. "Stendarr I asked thee for mercy upon Haming. A child doesn't need the images of the burning Helgen in his mind. Please find a way to ease it in his mind or flush it out in his dreams." I begged in the prayer before spinning around and blowing out every candle then curling into the bed and sleeping lightly since I had few hours until dawn.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Froki's Shack**

The following morning I woke to the sound of curious bustling as people scattered about the hall in wonder of who the two strange Nords were. I dressed myself into my leather armour then wrapped myself in the Mage robes before exiting the room to face the crowds. At my exit the warriors stared most likely wanting to ask why I was in an Elder's room but I ignored their impolite eyes and hurried into the recruit's chamber where I found Haming fast asleep but not Conan which wasn't a surprise. Haming stirred in his sleep then slowly woke stretching his arms until they cracked. I helped him out of bed and into different clothes then cleaned him up a little before taking him up for breakfast. Conan sat at the table eating some sort of salted meat with bread and, most likely, drinking mead. I sat Haming down beside me serving him fruits and a small stew before asking him about his sleep and any known relatives I could take him to.

"There is my Grandfather Froki, he lives far away though." Haming explained through chews of bread and stew he shoved into his mouth.

"I'll get you there." I promised tousling his hair then eating some stew. Kodlak walked over and pat Haming's shoulder before taking a seat beside me.

"Everyone asks: who does this elf think she is, sleeping in those quarters? Should we say something Kodlak? Apparently you and your guests caused quite a stir." He smiled taking some bread and gauging on it after dipping it in gravy.

"Thank you for your hospitality but Haming and I must leave soon, we have a decent journey ahead." While Haming finished off his meal I walked back downstairs to grabbing the leather bag and another for more food we'll need on the journey plus I grabbed more arrows and poison to dip them in should I need to.

I hired the carriage driver outside Whiterun stables to take us to Riften, the closest city to Froki's Shack. The journey would take hours maybe even days but even then you weren't completely safe especially with all the beasts along the roads. I assured Haming we'd be safe and I could promise his safety but not the carriage driver's since he was not under my Divine protection. As the carriage was about to take off some Nord came running after us...Conan?

"A ride to Riften," he assumed of the carriage driver before handing him the gold and leaping onto the back across from Haming and I.

"Why are you going to Riften? Didn't the Jarl give you any tasks?" I asked as the carriage shook slightly and we began to leave Whiterun.

"He did but I told him I'm needed somewhere else. Since I helped you protect Haming, I feel it's my duty to see him get home safely." This Nord was different unless of course he was sincerely here for Haming, who was also a Nord. But he seemed to be there when I needed help with something...this is strange. I watched as we left Whiterun Hold and welcomed the sun onto my face, I dared not reveal my skin covered in scars and tattoos all with meaning, all with stories. I smiled over at a suspicious staring Haming then handed him a slice of salted, pork jerky. He smiled back after that but most likely because I was good at making jerky maybe of my skills in Destruction magic with fire and all. I had been in the Mages Guild for only two years and mastered Destruction by then but my Illusion and Restoration weren't that bad either. I had been in the Dark Brotherhood since I was sixteen and the Thieves Guild for three months becoming the best pickpocket in all of Tamriel. _Sound up-myself don't I? Just go off what others have told me._

"You two a couple?" The carriage driver asked disturbing my thoughts.

"No!" We replied in unison quickly looking away from each other and shutting up the driver who was most likely bored.

"I haven't seen grandpa in years, what if he doesn't remember me?" Haming questioned on the edge of scared and worried.

"If the Divines or Daedra, depends on your gods, will it he will remember you. Even a matter as small as this attracts the gods like a thief to gold." I assured as he relaxed more then starting to pray.

"Talos, Tiber Septim, is my god. I don't care what the Imperials say he is truly a Divine, answering the prayer of any loyal servant. I will worship him even in Sovngarde." I gave him a pat on the shoulder for his courage then lifted my hand to my throat and unlatched the leather necklace from...well...my neck. Haming stared at it curiously tracing every silver bead and tooth then he saw the symbol of Talos in the middle of the Divines' series where I had every one of their symbols marked into the beads.

"Even some of the Dunmer believe in the _Nine_ Divines. Tiber Septim untied the kingdoms under one rule, if he wasn't accepted then there is no hope for any of the races." I explained as he was about to give it back. "It's yours now, I want you to have it, it'll give you strength when you need it and is enchanted to keep your body warm should your surroundings be cold." I smiled as we hit a bump along the road.

"Thank you, Dunmer." Haming turned around as I fastened the leather around his neck loosely. He lifted it to his eyes and studied it intently. "I can feel the warmth already and I can feel the eyes of the Divines set on me." He went on about how powerful he felt with it but I tried to hide my sadness and regret for giving my necklace to a Nordic boy. It was the last thing my father gave me when I was simply a child. After he gave me the necklace he left and his crimson eyes were the last thing I remember of him. My mother was a Nord and always said how she had loved him and never remarried again. It was my father who worshipped the Divines unlike most Dunmer who worshipped the Daedric gods. I have his legacy to carry on as well as the ambition to find out who he was.

"Anyone in need of rest?" The driver asked as we left Whiterun Hold and entered Eastmarch.

"Yes. A break and stretch so our body doesn't shrivel into dust." I jumped off the carriage and walked about then helped Haming off. I washed my face and hands briefly in the Darkwater River then Haming did the same. While he tried to catch fish under Conan's watchful eye I made him a sandwich, some salted pork, tomato, cheese and, finally and most importantly, crispy bacon. I made the same for the driver, Conan and myself. Haming ate it letting the juices drip down his wrists and chin as if he was bleeding. At the end of the midday meal we climbed back onto the carriage and began to clear away the scales of the three salmon Haming had caught with his dagger and a piece of string, curious actually.

By nightfall we had made it Ivarstead and north-east of Riften. That was where we camped for the night. I killed my first Nord here when I was sixteen, he had raped a fellow elf and paid with his life and I made sure his soul didn't make it to Sovngarde. That was my initiation into the Dark Brotherhood and it all happened right here.

I looked over at Haming as he slept like a baby; Stendarr had shown his mercy upon the child. The driver slept as did Conan. I was on first watch outside Ivarstead since they didn't have enough room at the inn. I stared up at the glistening stars and wondered what it would be like to enter Sovngarde, to meet the dead...although I wouldn't make it there. When I was ten I wanted immortality, to stay twenty one forever, I prayed naively to Clavicus Vile but he did actually meet me in my sleep that night.

_"For your soul I'll grant you this wish,"_ he had said and I had accepted, now I was a soulless husk free to run around the world until someone or something kills me. Lucky me.

"Ready to swap?" Conan asked taking a seat beside me in front of the fire.

"I still have a few hours of wake in me." I replied continuing to clean my dwarven dagger and polish my ebony sword.

"Those are very sharp and rare, where did you get them?" I told him the story about how I got them. I was simply going after a target for the Brotherhood but he found out who I was and ran off. I chased him to a tomb full of the undead, he had been bitten by a vampire and decided he didn't want to die. Little did I know was that he had made a pact with some ancient and Volkihar vampires telling them that I was the best vampire hunter of all time. When I had killed them all I left him to bleed out with his foot in the sunlight, chained to a tree stump that I had enchanted with fire- which all vampires had a resistance to. When I went back into the tomb I found every weapon ever made in Tamriel hovering before me, Meridia the Daedric Prince, told me to pick two as a gift for killing the undead she hated so. I picked the dwarven dagger and the ebony sword. "Well, seems the gods of every sought have you in their sight." He shrugged as I finished cleaning my blades and sheathed them in my belt.

"Haming told me that we don't need to go to Riften, the carriage driver will go back to Whiterun while we press on to his grandfather's shack hours walk from here. I could use the extra body to protect my back while I protect the kid." I offered having a sip of wine from my canteen.

"Well, after a story like that I wouldn't think you'd need any help but I could use the lesson and the exercise since we're taking a carriage everywhere. What time do we leave?" He considered throwing some more wood onto the fire.

"Dawn, we leave when Azura wakes." I simply said curling up in my swag of fur and leather beside Haming. "Good night." I added closing my eyes and falling asleep.

At dawn Haming was the first to wake. He was already packed up and had sent the carriage driver on his way waiting for Conan and me to get up. Once we had packed up camp we were well on our way to his grandfather's. We all chewed on the cooked fish more breakfast then took a path up the mountain to where Froki's Shack situated. Haming gripped my wrist as I walked up the steps to the door.

"You promise to keep me if he doesn't remember me?" He asked with fear on alert in his eyes. I lowered myself until I met his eyes.

"I swear on the grave of Lokir of Rorikstead that, should Froki not remember you, I'll adopt you as my own. As the Nordic character, Conan and Azura are the witnesses of this oath." I tousled his hair and knocked on the door before waiting. An Elder Nord answered the door with a hunting bow and quiver strapped to his back.

"Oh Haming, you look so much like Torolf." And so Haming was reunited with his family and I didn't need to worry about my oath. We ate the midday meal there then Conan and I made our way back to Whiterun to get this task with the Jarl over and done with.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bleak Fal****ls Barrow**

Conan and I made our way back to Whiterun after dropping off Haming and I had to admit that I'd miss that Nord above all Nords I had ever met. Most probably wonder why I despise Nords so, when I was eight I was picking lettuce from our garden out the back of the house. My mother, Lokir and his mother were at Whiterun gathering supplies when a bunch of Nordic bandits attacked. The Whiterun guard took care of them but I never rusted a Nord again, I dare not elaborate on the subject either.

"Anyone home?" Conan asked as we began to walk up the stairs to Dragonsreach.

"Don't worry, come on, the Jarl will probably want someone to kiss his arse if we take too long." We entered Dragonsreach. The room was made entirely of timber with a roaring fire in the centre and two tables filled with food on either side. The Jarl sat on his seat at the end of the hall with his Steward and Housecarl, a Housecarl being a bodyguard basically.

"So, the messenger of Riverwood returns, with company. Come, my Court Wizard has a task for you." Jarl Balgruuf the Greater had blonde hair whooshed back behind his crown. He wore a knee long robe type outfit with fur along his shoulders. His Housecarl was a fellow Dunmer whom I greeted more sweetly than anyone else in the room although it was a simply respectful nod nothing sexual or too inappropriate. We entered a room where a young mage resided. The Jarl left to rejoin his seat while the Court Wizard briefed us.

"I need you to fetch something for me- well- when I say fetch, I actually mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of a stone that may or may not actually be there." _Joy!_

"So, where do we go?" I asked trying not to pull out one of my blades and sharpen it has I usually did that intimidated everyone around me when they saw the rare blades.

"Bleak Fall Barrow, if you cam from Riverwood you would have passed it. Anything else?" He questioned as we shook our heads and left.

At the bridge out of Riverwood we met up with our old friend, Ralof.

"I'm going to Windhelm, you should come to." He said shuffling along since he _did_ have a long way to go. We continued up the slope to Bleak Fall Barrow. We hadn't made a few feet and Conan had to kill a wolf, did the land have grudge against us? Conan went on and on about how beautiful the view would be but I didn't see it as he did, he saw it as his motherland while I saw it as a barren, cold wasteland.

"What's your opinion on this war?" Conan asked suddenly. I pondered for a reasonable answer but couldn't think of one aside from my full and final opinion.

"I think it's stupid. Can't the Imperials stay in Cyrodiil? Ulfric challenged the deceased High King to combat through some ancient system and the High King failed. Who would want that guy as their leader?" I wasn't sure whether to say Conan's face was surprised or freaked, he seemed to be in the middle...insane. The stare got too awkward so I changed the subject to the bandit tower we were coming closer to. And how cold it was my fingers were numb and didn't fire the arrow properly but still killed the bandit I had aimed for. Two more poured from the building. Conan flanked left towards the edge while I stayed where I was firing arrows that missed even if by the slightest because of the cold. I heard the gasp and drop as Conan's blows with his Imperial sword. I moved up after and took any valuables from the dead then reclaimed my arrows from the dead, snow and the trees. Once that was done we ascended higher and higher where it got colder and colder.

The ruins of Bleak Falls Barrow were actually beautiful considering they were centuries old and supposedly haunted. Conan gripped my shoulder and pointed up at the staircase where there was a bandit patrolling with a bow.

"You flank right while I- how did you say it? Distract them." I rolled my eyes and aimed my bow slowly making my way right to cover and the best point of view. I fired one arrow and killed the staircase bandit easily but then two more appeared out of the storm. As one held off Conan I took care of the other trying to sneak up on him then running over so I could get out of the stupid cold. Inside was so much warmer but held two other bandits. We snuck off right and listened in while I warmed my fingers for my bow. I checked the quiver and cursed when I realised I only had five arrows left.

"This is taking too long," I whispered to myself arming my bow and releasing it perfectly. The arrow shot right at the female bandit's head letting the blood drool from her head like water from a fall.

"Who's there?" The other questioned his sword at the ready. Conan sighed and rolled his eyes at me walking straight for the opposing bandit he stabbed him in the stomach.

"That's who's there."

"You're really bad at catch-phrases I have to admit." I added walking passed and ahead slowing down at every corner to check for more because there's always more. Roots coiled along the stone walls like darkness at dusk. Every once and a while Conan would stop at an urn and search it for riches until I spotted a bandit up ahead. He walked forward and pulled a lever before him only to have arrows shoot out at him leaving him limp and dead. We walked down the stairs into the room with crumbling walls to the right but stones to our left. Conan walked over and studied the stones while I looked around for some clues. There was an iron door, a lever, two faces with more carved stones above the iron door and the three carved stones Conan was studying.

"Do you think we should try, serpent thrice?" I nodded as he turned the stone and walked over to the lever. Arrows shot out but didn't kill him as they had the bandit although the bandit may have pulled the lever several times.

"Try the fish on the third one along." I ordered gripping the lever as he turned the stone. I pulled the lever smiling when the iron door shot open. Through the archway was a chest and a couple more urns plus some soul gems. We walked left down the staircase killing the three skeevers then walking across the room to the next set of slopes and steep steps. More and more spider silk hung from the walls a couple blocked entry through the tunnels but Conan hacked away at them easily enough.

"Is someone there?" A voice called. Conan and I stopped but the person said nothing more. We continued ahead taking are of a thick silk block then found the elf that had called out. I ran to my fellow elf to help then Conan called out. A huge frostbite spider fell from the ceiling nipping at me with its legs and poisonous teeth. I pulled out my ebony sword and swung at it. Suddenly it shrivelled and died collapsing. Conan stood behind it holding a battle-axe.

"You're pretty good at distracting too." I rolled my eyes taking some poison from the spider. "Where's the golden claw?" Conan asked Arvel the Swift (the elf who had called out).

"Yes, I know how it works, the claw. The markings on the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how it works!" He informed getting excited. "Get me down and I'll show you how they all fit together." He promised.

"Tell me and give me the claw then I'll cut you down." Conan bartered.

"Does it look like I can move? You'll have to cut me down." I pulled out my dagger warily as Conan cut Arvel free. As Arvel was about to move I shoved him against the wall. "What? I wasn't going to run!" Arvel lied as I took the claw and his journal from his bag.

"Apologies Arvel but I don't take chances." I added kicking him back towards the frostbite spider and walked ahead with Conan in tow. We entered a sort of tomb where the Nords now rested. Walking through I found a trap and pointed it out to Conan. A deep moan slithered through the room. Conan tapped me on the shoulder and showed me the three Nordic mummies behind us. I sliced one's head off as Conan fended off the other two until I made it over. As I slashed at it the mummy deflected me with an ancient Nordic sword not worth much from this angle. Conan sliced at the stomach of his mummy then off with its head. I jumped up and kicked it in the head before slashing my sword across its chest and back as it fell. "They're supposed to be dead." I mumbled taking any valuables from the official dead. We carefully passed the trap walking down the slope into another room of mummies. More awoke but at the ready Conan and I split apart and took care of them. I searched for an exit only to find one with swinging axes.

"You want to go through first?" Conan slapped me on the shoulder making my heart jump up into my throat.

"No, I can do it. It's all in the timing." I explained watching carefully as the axes went side to side out of unison. I ran and stopped between the first and second axe then jumped and rolled out pulling the chain to stop the axes so Conan could get through. We walked further and deeper killing every drauger we met (drauger are the Nordic mummies). We reached a staircase going up then a slope going back down but not as deep. The rush of water and another drauger greeted us next. Conan took care of it but there was no exit. I looked at every urn, every carved stone but then Conan found the chain. It opened the iron door so we followed the stream. It led us into a cavern with glowing mushrooms that lit up the walls. We followed it until the stream turned into a waterfall.

"This way." Conan shifted leading me right and killing the drauger as we pressed on. I liked the mystery in them but hated the enclosure of tombs, caves, caverns, etc. I hated how you felt like there was no going back once inside. I shook myself and ran to catch up with Conan who had just finished killing another drauger guarding a set of iron doors. We entered through and followed the passage until I had to run through another isle of swinging axes. Conan had to follow me through since there wasn't a chain to stop them. We entered a large, open room and took care of the drauger.

"I wonder what woke them." I said as I sliced the back of the drauger and searched for its gold. Once I was done with that we jogged across the stone bridge up the wooden stairs. Opening another set of iron doors we entered what had to be the Hall of Stories. I studied the door, it hd three rings each with an animal carved into it.

"What does it say in the journal?" I clicked as the idea came to me. I opened the journal and skipped through it until I found then page on the golden claw...the last page.

_"...when you have the claw you literally hold the key in the palm of your hand..."_ I read aloud pulling out the golden claw and staring down at the palm. I turned the inner ring until the owl. The middle ring to the moth and outer ring to the bear. Next I pushed the claw into the slots, the door mechanism jutted and all the slots turned then the door dropped. Walking ahead up stairs and through more tunnels until we reached an open cavern. I was relieved when there wasn't fifty drauger or even one. Light poured in through the ceiling leaving the room bright. A wall covered in symbols that looked slightly Daedric settled at the back of the cavern. I opened the chest and took a couple of things from it that the drauger wouldn't need. Suddenly a tomb beside me burst open a Nordic Overlord climbed out of the dust. Conan gripped my shoulder and dragged me back as the drauger ascended from the grave with a huge battle-axe. I pulled out my ebony sword and dwarven dagger. Conan swung at the Nord and I followed on the attack. We both hacked at it again and again until it fell to its knees and Conan sliced off its head. We took the Dragon stone and all its gold before leaving for Whiterun.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Call of the Dragonborn**

The Court Mage told us the Dragonstone marked all the Dragon Burial Grounds and told of a prophecy. Then Irileth ran in and told us to meet with her and the Jarl upstairs immediately. "Do you think this has something to do with Helgen?" I asked as we ascended the stairs. Conan shook his head when we reached the top and waited for the guard to give an explanation.

"Tell the Jarl exactly what you told me." Irileth ordered as the guard cleared his throat trying to calm himself and catch his breath.

"We saw it coming from the south. It was fast, faster than anything I've ever seen." The guard began to explain.

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?" The Jarl asked.

"No. It was just circling overhead when I left. I've never ran so fast in my life, I thought it would com after me for sure." The guard replied.

"Good work son, we'll take it from here. Get down to the barracks for some food and rest, you've earned it." The Jarl ordered as the guard thanked him and left eagerly. "Irileth, take some of your men to fight this beast." He added turning to Irileth as the guard left.

"My men await my orders at the gate." She replied as he sent her off.

"There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend, I need your help once again," The Jarl began as Irileth ran off and he turned to Conan, "I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, you have the most experience with dragons than anyone else here. But I haven't forgotten what you did retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are permitted to buy property in the city. And please accept this gift from my personal armoury." A guard escorted a battle-axe over and handed it to the eager Conan. "Good luck." The Jarl added as we left the meeting and chased after Irileth.

"Another dragon?" I wondered as we burst through the Dragonsreach doors and out into the morning. What if this was the same dragon? We could avenge all those lives or thank it for saving ours. We met Irileth at the gates where she gave an encouraging speech to her men before we all left as a group out the gate and into the Hold of Whiterun.

The tower wasn't far but you could see the smoke from the gate like water in a desert. We jogged to a flat rock before Irileth gave her men the order to cover some ground and kill this beast. Conan took his place on the ground while I jogged over to a fallen piece of the tower. An eerie roar sounded as the dragon burst from the smoke and into the air shooting flame at the guards below. I strapped my arrow on my bow and began my part. It roared at my as an arrow hit it's belly unprotected by scales. It flew down towards my but someone grabbed me and we both tumbled from the position onto a pile of ashes and wood.

"Are you alright?" Conan asked as I coughed and nodded. His sympathetic face was wiped clean by determination as the dragon landed and he ran at it holding the Axe of Whiterun. I threw aside my broken bow and pulled out my sword following his example with my own style as I climbed on top. That was my mistake. The dragon breathed fire from its mouth at Conan, who dived out of the firing line, then the dragon's wings expanded and began to flap. I gripped the razors along its back for dear life as it took to the sky being shot at by archers with worse aim than a tree. The dragon must have noticed me since it began to twist and twirl like a fish out of water. As much as I held back the urge to scream it was let out and boy was it loud. The dragon flew higher then dived maybe trying to block out the sound waves. Suddenly its wings caught the air and it smacked into the ground with heavy impact skidding across. As everyone approached it shook and snapped back at me. I dived side only to have its claws crash on top of me breaking at least ten of my bones. Horrible breath filled my nose as sharp teeth and a thin tongue scooped me into the mouth. Down the throat I slid and into the stomach with a splash. Bones and chainmail drifted passed me in the green goo of liquid. I grabbed at my belt only to find none of my weapons...they must have been swept from me when the dragon spun. I thought cursing weakly as my heart sunk believing I wouldn't make it out of this half alive. I lifted the body of a guard and took his crap, iron dagger. I held back the urge to gag and spew as I stabbed the dagger into the flesh and dragged it across. The dragon rumbled and the stomach walls vibrated as it roared. I tried to block it out stabbing over and over again adrenaline taking over and blood pulsing through my limbs at a serious rate. My knuckles balling white, my nose and eyes filling with pollutants. A final roar was let out as the dragon when limp and moved no more. I heard Conan yell out to me from the outside of the carcass as I began to climb out the throat. Unexpectantly the body began to fade from my clawing hands the flesh was dissolving into some sort of coloured air like magic. I heard the wisping and whirling sound as the magic passed my to Conan at the mouth. A fearful squeak escaped me as the only thing left of the dragon was the carcass. I took Conan's offered hand outside the mouth my hand shaking wildly and my heart pounding in my throat.

"I can't believe it. You're...Dragonborn." A guard gasped as he approached with the others in tow like sheep. I stood up and began to wipe the goo from my clothes knowing it was useless.

"What did I just do?" Conan asked equally surprised.

"You absorbed the dragon's soul." The guard answered turning back to the dragon then again at Conan. I didn't mean to seem so rude but this was starting to freak me out so I left Conan and the others in search of my weapons. I found my sword and dagger three miles away from the tower further west and half a mile apart from each other. When I returned Conan had left and Irileth and her men were building a pyre for the fallen. I nodded my respect s I continued on the road back to Whiterun in deep were different now, he was this Dragonborn, I couldn't live with being constantly on alert for attack and the centre of attention it would haunt me like the ghost of the headless horseman through the night. I looked up as rain poured down on my face slowly clearing away the smell and goo from my skin and clothing or more swapping them to be drenched with water.

"Dovahkiin!" The earth shook and the air carried the call...the Call of the Dragonborn. The Greybeards were calling him from High Hrothgar located at the tip top of the Throat of the World, Tamriel's tallest mountain. I continued along the road entering the gates at Whiterun and making my way to the inn. After a tankard of mead I made my way up to Dragonsreach where the Jarl and Conan were discussing the whole Dragonborn topic like two Nords would.

"You should head up to High Hrothgar, shouldn't keep the Greybeards waiting." Jarl Balgruuf advised as Conan turned to face me on his way to leave.

"Are you afraid of me?" Conan asked once we were outside Dragonsreach. He extended his arms like some sort of troll then relaxed them when I shook my head.

"Fear is how I felt while being eaten by a dragon and a little sick. No, now I feel we must go our separate ways. You have this whole destiny to fulfil and I would just be dead weight. I'm going to Windhelm and I'm going to repay the Stormcloaks for helping me- us- out of Helgen. After that I'll go to Rorikstead and build my brother a grave maybe see if my mother is still holding on." I explained with a weak smile since this Nord had become my friend.

"So this is your farewell? As I'm about to face old men with unimaginable power you leave me? You lack loyalty." Conan sternly replied as he began to walk.

"Farewell then, Thane of Whiterun. Hope your Housecarl is all she seems to be." I slightly growled pushing passed him as he stopped a few steps ahead. I jogged down the steps then accepted a blessing from Talos before leaving Whiterun for good. I waited until nightfall then took some provisions from barrels around the surrounding homes and stealing a horse from the local stable. I rode has fast as the horse could go keeping the pace for a couple of hours before we rested where White River met Darkwater River. The horse panted as I walked for awhile giving out soft pats every now and then. I felt bad about leaving to be honest that was rude considering he was about to enter a place no one had entered in hundreds or years or so and I had just left him to it like my father had done to my mother. I stopped drunk with guilt and fatigue plus a little bit of bad smell that would attract wild beasts. I sighed softly then tied the horse to a sign post before walking down to the river. I stepped in carefully then sunk under slowly. The icy water froze every pore on my skin and every cell in my body like lightning in a storm. I calmly stepped out of the water and untied the horse bringing it towards the edge of the forest but enough so passing thieves wouldn't find me. I lowered the horse then curled up beside it already having tied the reins to a trunk in front of it.

Darkness overcame my dreamy light as the stone cold look on Lokir's limp face whirled through my mind. I saw Conan leaning over me with sadness and disappointment in his eyes. I felt the coldness of snow and the heat of blood pulsing through me like some sort of burning fire. Two silver knives slid across my arms letting the flame pour out and consume the area around me. The head of an evil aura dragon peered out at me through the flame. Suddenly I was warped to my childhood dream when the Daedra Prince granted my wish.

My eyes shot open and my body shook from the nightmare. The horse's eyes met mine curiously as if I had startled it and waken it from its horsy slumber. "Had enough sleep?" I asked climbing up only mildly dry then untying the horse ready for our next push to Windhelm. The sun peaked over the mountains towards the north-east as we rode alongside the Darkwater River north to Windhelm. I couldn't get any of the images from the dream out of my head they seemed to be painted into my brain like the scenery before me. I could feel the heat from the blood and flame mixing with the cold from the snow like a recipe for disaster.

Finally after hours more of riding Windhelm was in sight. I pushed the horse a little harder receiving a rebellious neigh as we picked up speed. At my arrival I leaped from the horse leaving it at the stables abandoned before making my way to the closest inn. The fire crackled in the background as I entered and made my way to the counter.

"How may I service you?" The elvish woman asked handing a Nord a tankard of mead and not his first judging by the smell.

"Your cheapest, available room." I replied staring down the Orc checking me out by the door.

"Ten gold." The wood elf ordered as I handed her ten gold and followed her directions up to the room. At the creaking close of the door I felt as though I had finally reached the end I took off my clothes changing into the bedrobes tucked in the wardrobe beside my bed. I left my clothes on the floor at the end of my bed while I ate a little and polished my weapons. Both would need sharpening and therefore another clean and polish not to mention I needed a new bow and at least a dozen arrows. My gold was down to sixteen which wouldn't pay for it except maybe six arrows maximum or a second-hand, bad quality bow. I could ask to borrow the grindstone to sharpen my blades but I needed a bow, it's essential to living for me even more important than food and water. I called up the inn keeper and was given a bucket of boiling water and lavender as requested before I set to work cleaning myself up. I started with my feet cleaning and grinding back the nails on my toes then scrubbing the dead skin from my feet. I scrubbed up my legs clean of dirt and dead skin then continued until I had finished braiding my hair tightly. I added the last of the lavender into the murky water washing my clothes then setting them on my windowsill to dry in the morning rays even if it was cold.

After my clothes were dry I left for the Palace of the Kings to see Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and, hopefully, join the rebellion. In the hall was a single long table up the middle with open archways to the sides leading to the parts of the palace, as they so humbly called it. As I approached the chair to meet with Jarl Ulfric a huge man with bear armour and a mean look stepped in front of me blocking my way.

"I'm here to become a Stormcloak." I said plainly as Jarl Ulfric told his dog to move aside so I could meet him.

"I remember you from Helgen, did the other Nord escape? Not Ralof of Riverwood but the other one?" Jarl Ulfric questioned as if worried about the life and whereabouts of every Nord.

"Conan is safe much safer than anyone else could ever be. He's Dragonborn." I explained as gasps escaped everyone's mouths throughout the room like flutes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dunmer Initiation**

Ulfric rested back in his chair and called forth a Nord called: Galmar Stone-Fist. All I could think was, _won't your mother love it when you go to the next family reunion?_ Well, anyway, Galmar Stone-Fist was the man who stepped in front of me before and he would set me up.

"I don't trust you Dunmer. To join the Stormcloaks you must complete a little test. Go to Serpentstone Island and kill an Ice Wraith to prove yourself to me and your comrades if they are to become your comrades. Once you've killed the Ice Wraith then return to me." As I left back outside I sighed loudly and made my way to the closest blacksmith I could find without asking for directions.

"May I use your grindstone?" I asked as he stopped at the workbench and turned to me.

"You don't look like you know how to use it, maybe an alchemy table, but not a grindstone." The smithy suggested looking me up and down.

"I can handle rocks and chemicals." I replied sweetly as he nodded and let me pass to the grindstone. I pulled out my ebony sword and began to pedal the grindstone. Sparks flew as I hit ebony against stone but after a few minutes my sword was sharp again. I went on to my dwarven dagger then polished them both watching as the children ran passed playing tag which may sound really horrible to some but I'm not a child molester or anything like that.

Once my blades were polished I turned back to the blacksmith. "How much for a fine, long bow?" I said to him as he quit at the workbench again and turned to me.

"Twenty seven gold." He imply returned as I shrugged and left. I waited until nightfall before leaving Windhelm with another stolen horse. I managed to grab two blankets and more provisions before we left. I took the shorter and closer route to Serpentstone Island where lay the Serpent Stone along the cold, cold coast. It didn't take too long to get there but now I had to get over to the island and that required me to go through freezing water or do what I do best and make up another strategy. I grabbed an abandoned paddle and used it to get me across to Serpentstone Island with a broken off, ice flat. At Serpentstone Island I stabbed the paddle into the ground and walked through the frozen water up to the stone where the Ice Wraith seemed to be waiting. It shot straight at me but I dived aside and sliced at it with my sword now sharper. My opponent let out a shriek of pure agony as it twisted back around for another attack. It wrapped its tail around my ankle then lifted my up. I fell flat on my back as it dragon me through the snow and down the slope to the water. I tried curling in on myself but the Wraith noticed and whipped my back into the snow. I closed my eyes slowly as we reached the water so I could be asleep when I died. The Wraith wailed from a distance as if air bubble from the water were blocking the sound.

"Arya! Wake up!" My eyes opened on alert meeting those Nordic blue eyes right in my face.

"Conan!" I found myself cry as I wrapped my arms around him and shook. Not shaking from joy or anything I was just dunked into the water and now I'm freezing! Conan grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me and himself as he stepped onto a small boat and rowed us back to where my horse waited. "How did you find me?" I asked as we rode back to Windhelm.

"A better question is how did you get defeated by an Ice Wraith?" Conan replied with a rewarding smirk.

"That wasn't defeat, you'll know when I'm defeated. Sovngarde isn't the end you know." I informed with my teeth beginning to chatter when I finished. We made it back to Windhelm where Conan paid for the room and wrapped me in blanket after blanket like he was trying to suffocate me in them. He left once only to come back with a bowl of stew. "So How did you find me?" I shivered as the stew slipped down my throat as if warming me at the core.

"I'm psychic." He joked somehow touchy on the idea.

"No, really. How did you find me Conan?" He put the stew aside and breathed out.

"I followed you. I guarded you when you slept and rode after you when you were on the rode." That was either really creepy or really sweet which would explain why he was so touchy on the subject.

"Why? Aren't you going to go be this Dragonborn?" Conan sighed at me.

"You were there since Helgen and I was there too. It didn't feel right to go our separate ways yet. Happy now?" So I had reached something sensitive in this Nord...joy.

"Well, we're going to have to be separate for a little longer while I change out of these damp clothes and into something dry." I smiled as he left the stew on the wardrobe and left the room. I unwrapped myself from the blankets and opened the drawers on the wardrobe taking out the pauper dress, sack cloth pants and leather boots. I opened the door locking it behind me as Conan and I left to meet with Ulfric.

"Our Dunmer-"

"My name is Arya." I hissed at Ulfric. He apologised and continued informally.

"Arya tells me you're Dovahkiin. Is this to be proven true?" Ulfric asked resting back in his chair. Conan turned and walked to the head of the table taking deep breaths.

"Fus!" He yelled sending air currents from his mouth and body causing the food to go flying back from him like the dark-hearted from the diseased.

"Whoa." I whispered as Conan turned back around taking his place back to my left.

"Amazing. I could truly use your help getting the Imperial out of Skyrim, our home. So, Arya, did you defeat the Ice Wraith?" I nodded lying to the wannabe High King and truthful Jarl of Windhelm.

"Speak with Galmar, he'll inform you on your duties as Stormcloaks." Ulfric ordered lifting his arm in the direction of Galmar. We followed Galmar Stone-Fist into a room to the easterly side of the hall where there settled a map marking the Stormcloak camps and the known Imperial ones, weapons along the wall and an open wardrobe of Stormcloak armour.

"You're alive, I owe Ulfric a drink. I have to admit I didn't think we'd be seeing you again. I misjudged you, you're definitely Stormcloak material. It's time we made this official. Ready to take the oath?" We both replied that we did and so Galmar continued. "That's the spirit, by swearing this oath you will become one of us. A hero of the people, a true child of Skyrim, a Stormcloak. Repeat after me: I do swear my blood and honour to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak..." Conan and I repeated it as he nodded and continued. "Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim. As Talos is my witness..." We repeated that to. "May this oath bind me to death and beyond. Even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms..." We repeated, again. "All hail the Stormcloaks the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" We cheered together knowing it was coming. "Now you're one of us, you get to tag along on a trip with me. Ah. you're a Stormcloak now best look like one." He took two armour outfits from the wardrobe and handed us each one.

"What's the mission?" I asked coming out of the closet across the hall in my Stormcloak armour like Conan except much more slim and less muscular.

"I have found the final resting place of the Jagged Crown. Can you believe it? I'm almost certain. We're headed to Korvanjund. But, of old King Borgas is still buried there, we're bound to run into some trouble." I nodded my understanding as he went on. "Your fellow Stormcloak are already assembled outside the tomb. I'll meet you there as son as I'm finished up here." We left the Pa,ace of Kings grabbing horses without stealing and rode off the road to Korvanjund.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Jagged Crown**

We walked through the slushy snow to where the Stormcloaks grouped together, from a distance I saw Ralof and found myself smiling.

"Ha! I knew you'd join up, both of you. Great news! We'll Skyrim back together eh?" Conan and I smiled. "I'm glad I have you beside me. This place chills me to my bone and I don't care who knows it." I tilted my head confused.

"Nothing to be afraid of." Conan consoled rubbing his hands together.

"These old ruins... My father told me to stay away from them. Good advice, I'd say. But never mind all that we've got a job to do and nothing's going to stand in our way." Ralof finished as Galmar approached. "Hail, Galmar." Ralof greeted formally.

"What's the situation?" Galmar asked stopping before Ralof. "What's the Imperials doing here? Damn Imperial spies... Should be fun for us at least. They don't seem to realise we're here yet." Galmar added brightly. "Ready to spill some Imperial blood for Skyrim?" He questioned as Conan and I nodded. "Listen up, those Imperials aren't here by coincidence. Their spies must've found out we know about the crown. And they don't want us to have but nothing will stand in our way. I know some of you are ex-legion and may know men on the other side but I want you to know that they're the enemy now and won't hesitate to kill you. Keep your wits about you and watch your shield brother's back. Ulfric Stormcloak is counting on us to bring him that crown, and that's exactly what we're going to do. Follow me. Quickly and quietly now, I want their guts on the ground before they even know we're there." I pulled out the bow Conan had spare when we left Windhelm and pinned the arrow in waiting for Galmar and my fellow Stormcloaks to get in position. As soon as they were at the steps I fired from behind the rock. I took out on closest to our entry point then readied my bow for another shot. I fried and killed one crawling along the ground. I jogged down the steps as the rest were finished off easily enough. I met up with the group at the door. "That's what I like. Short and bloody. They never knew what hit them. But do not make the mistake of underestimating the Legion. Plenty of them are Nords same as us. We had the advantage of surprise but things won't be as easy from here on in. Enough talk, let's go kill some Imperials." We filed in through the door entering a room alit with fire reflecting off the walls and meat cooking in the corner. We ckuck up behind a fallen pillar in the middle awaiting orders. "Pick a man and put him down." Galmar ordered.

"Arya." Conan whispered tapping his eye and pointing to the archer to the far left just visible from my point of view. I nodded and lifted my bow waiting.

"For Skyrim!" Galmar called as we approached and I let off my arrow ending the life of that Imperial. A bunch of others came out only to be slaughtered like animals. But warfare was warfare, they knew what would happen if they signed with the Legion. "The rest of you with me." I heard Galmar say as I made it across following along.

"Stormcloaks!" An Imperial yelled as we entered the next room climbing down the stairs although I stayed high and took them out with my bow since that was my thing. As soon as the fighting was done we entered the centre of the room but Galmar stopped us from going any further.

"I don't like this perfect for an ambush. Ten to one waiting for us on the other side." Galmar observed.

"But there isn't any other way through." A female Nord said speaking what most of us were thinking.

"Fine. Be my guest, go strolling in there, we'll stay here and we'll watch your back." Galmar replied fiercely. "Not so sure eh? Then maybe you want to look around a little. You there, Unblooded, see if you can find another way through. We'll charge in as soon as we hear any fighting." Galmar ordered me as I turned and left back up the stairs in search. I turned left and right until I found an opening onto a tiny stone bridge. I equipped my bow and walked ahead crouching. At the first look I spotted Imperial so this had to be another way through. I pinned my arrow butt to the string and held it back aiming for the pot of fire above one of the Imperials and fired. The liquid from the pot poured over him turning him into some sort of demon. He howled in pain running everywhere until finally running into a wall and laying unconscious on the cold, stone floor.

"Must be Stormcloaks!" One yelled as the group came through and fought them. I shot arrows frantically as more Imperials came through our next entryway. I jumped down onto one sneaking up on Conan.

"You're welcome." I huffed hacking away with my melee attacks.

"There's bound to be more up ahead." We jog up stairs and through the stone corridor with my breath catching up with me. We enter a room of urns and dust and with one blow Conan kills off the next Imperial daring to attack.

"What in the nine holds is that?" Asked a Stormcloak soldier as everyone stops to stare at the juicy skeleton.

"Drauger. Ain't you ever seen one before?" I ask lifting my bow to it remembering their awakening in Bleak Falls Barrow.

"No. And I'm not sure I'm better off for it now neither." The Stormcloak soldier adds kicking the body.

"Steady. A few dusty bonewalkers aren't going to stop us anymore than the Imperials did." Galmar grounds as we leave for the next few rooms. We descends and pass through a set of moist doors. More bodies lined the floors of the next room, more blood dripped from the limp bodies. We run up the stairs and as we're about to burst through another door more Imperials block the path. A quick arrow through a skull sends one to Sovngarde and Conan hacking away sends the other two.

"The Hall of Stories." Everyone whispers simultaneously. I rest my bow across my torso and stand in awe of the Nordic architecture. I skip ahead and take the ebony claw into my hands. The artifact is cold and reads wolf, moth then dragon. As I pushed the claw into its slot they all spun, dust blew into my face and they last images I see are three dragon rings.

"Alright everyone! Keep your guard up. No telling what we'll find in here." Arrow ready on the string we all scout ahead wary of every shadow or grain. The next door we went through opened into a open cavern the iron door- our exit- block by iron bars. "Alright everyone,spread out. See what we've got." Conan and I make eye contact and nod.I take the left while he takes right. The walls I follow along are rubble crumbled to dirt, depressing in a way, the stories they could have told would be fascinating.

"Arya." Conan whispered and pointed into the lit hallway his side. I jogged over and climbed the stairs. It led to the second level of the room still visible to those on ground level. I looked around and pat the walls that didn't have torchlight. Finally I found a small metal wall hanging- I take it back- that was how we unlocked the iron gate and moved on. Drauger burst from their coffins I took out my bow and aimed. _Stupid Galmar! _He stands right where I was about to shoot. Next target. I follow my arrow tip and let it loose at any chance I get. At the end only one Stormcloak soldier was dead.

"Come on, they die just the same as Imperials." Galmar announced as we pressed on. Next door led us into a sloped tunnel and finally we were in the hall where the king sit on his throne...the Jagged Crown on his possibly undead head.

"They aren't moving, are they dead?" I ask Conan beside me before the throne.

"Let us see," he smiles and does his force push Shout.

"Look out drauger!" Galmar yelled oblivious to what just happened. The king and his two bodyguards rise but we're onto them like flies to a...carcass... Conan took the right guard while I took left. Arrows flew from my bow and easily took down my opponent. The king was mine now. My ebony sword out I helped Galmar kill the king which sounds a little ironic. Once the king was dead I took the Jagged Crown into my bag.

"Take the crown to Windhelm, tell Ulfric he owes me a drink." And we scurried off to Windhelm.

"So this is the almighty crown Ulfric wants to be king?" I ask before washing my face in the river. So cold it sent my toes numb.

"Every king wants a unique crown." Conan shrugs devouring a chicken broth he had bought from Windhelm.

"Even one from the body of a dead-man?" Conan rolled his eyes in unison with mine.

"Come on," I shake the water from my hands and we continue to run until we reach the Palace of Kings in Windhelm. "Here is the Jagged Crown m'lord, I believe you owe Galmar a drink." Conan greets handing over the crown.

"Damn him- the old bear was right! Did you run into any trouble?" Ulfric asks accepting the crown.

"We lost a lot of good men and women, I hope it was worth it." Conan replied while I remained silent like a child.

"The blood of our fallen heroes will make Skyrim free, never doubt it. Also never doubt Galmar... Now then... I'm glad you're here, I have a message I need delivered to the Jarl of Whiterun. Deliver this axe to Balgruuf the Greater." I take the axe and we're off for anther mission.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Brewing**

We took a cart to Whiterun since it was a location of importance. We would pass travellers too poor or proud to take a ride on the cart, some seemed to leave because they knew what was coming...if Balgruuf denied or accepted Ulfric's offer war would become of Whiterun.

"May the gods watch over your battles, my friend." Balgruuf greeted Conan as we approached. I handed Conan the axe and he presented it to Balgruuf.

"Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak asked me to deliver this axe to you." He adds with a mutter.

"Did he now? The man is persistent, I'll give him that," Balgruuf sighs, "I guess it is time I give him an answer." One of his guards takes hold of the axe and Balgruuf asks for advice.

"As in all things, Lord, caution... I urge is to wait and see." His counsellor advised.

"Prey waits." Irileth cuts in from the right of the Jarl.

"I'm of a mind with Irileth. It's time to act." The Jarl agrees.

"You plan to march on Windhelm?" Asks his counsellor.

"I'm not a fool, Proventus. I mean it's time to challenge Ulfric to face me as a man, or march his Stormcloaks up to the gates." The Jarl confirms.

"He'll do no such thing, a dagger in the back is all we can expect." Proventus insists.

"He was rather straight forward with Torygg." Irileth says meaning the deceased High King.

"Torygg? He simply walked up to the boy and murdered him!" This was going to get me stressed couldn't they just say yes or no?

"That 'boy' was High King of Skyrim." Irileth rephrases and finally the Jarl speaks again.

"I'm not the High King, but neither am I a boy. If Ulfric wants to challenge my rule in the old ways, let him. Though i suspect he'll send his 'Stormcloaks' to do it for him." He does realise that his Thane is a Stormcloak?

"True. He has already proven his personal strength, now he'll want to prove his army's." Irileth added.

"Then might I urge you to accept General Tullius's request? I mean, if you are bent on offending Jarl Ulfric."

"Ulfric is the one who has offended. But, Proventus has a point. Ulfric has it clear in his mind, to refuse his claim is to side with the Empire." Irileth says her arms across her chest.

"And what harm is there to let a few legionnaires die in place of your own men?" Proventus adds cowardly.

"It seems cowardly," there you go.

"Was it cowardly then to accept the White-Gold Concordat?" Irileth asks.

"This again? That was different. Was I given a chance to object to the terms of the treaty? No. The Jarls weren't asked we were told, we had to like it." Heat rises in the Jarl as his anger ascends and spills from his mouth.

"But the chests of gold didn't hurt." That little fool.

"Dammit this isn't about gold!" Balgruuf smack his fist on the wooden arm post.

"It's time to decide." Irileth interrupts and my muscles all relax joyfully, finally!

"Lord, wait, let us see if Ulfric is serious." Proventus makes me want to hit something the little weasel.

"He's serious." I hiss annoyed by how long this is taking.

"So about this axe," Balgruuf continues turning back to Conan and I, "you can return this axe to our friend. The esteemed Jarl of Windhelm has my answer. Make sure he gets it." I grip Conan's sleeve as we reach the door at the end of the hall and listen in just in time to hear. "...Yes...General Tullius." And finally we leave.

Night has covered the sky and so we sleep at the inn with Conan getting the floor. The bard seems fearful of Conan and plays music for free.

"What did you do to him?" I ask sitting down across from him with some Nordic mead for each of us.

"I brawled him for a woman's honour, nothing special." Conan waved away the question.

"Sounds like something you'd do...the brawling but for a woman? And for a man to do it. My mother had to hire a _female_ orc to solve her problems." Conan smiles chewing on his bread recently dipped in chicken gravy.

"Not all men are bad, surely you can agree." I consider this, my brother was horrible but I loved him, my father practically abandoned me and a Daedric Prince cursed me...I'm on the fence with this one.

"What was her name?" I ask changing the subject.

"Does it matter? She's not the first woman I've defended. I helped a woman in Riverwood choose which man she really wanted."

"Quite the charmer. Too bad that none of these women seem interested in you." I say tilting my head.

"Okay, I don't think I'm drunk enough to talk about women to another woman. So, my turn...how did you get beaten by an ice wraith?" This takes me back, I stop swishing around my broth and actually make eye contact.

"I...I hate snow, I hate the cold, I hate it all. I thought they would make me kill a bear or something not go chasing after and ice wraith." I inform taking a swig of the mead.

"Why? You grew up in Skyrim didn't you?" I nod and sigh. _He is going to be at your back, might as well show you're weakness...or not._

"When I was thirteen, Lokir and I went to the water while it was still frozen over. Lokir stayed on shore but because of my immortality as a teenager I walked onto the ice. It cracked open and swallowed me up. I held my breath but the ice had closed in over me. I got out because of my magic. I used a fire spell rune on the ice and touched it. The ice exploded and the entire river rushed again. I never went near ice again, I never felt safe or comfortable around it and I certainly never trained in an area with ice." I explain looking back up to see him staring at me curiously.

"Well that's a lot simpler than ideas that I thought of." I smiled and ate the last of my broth.

"So, now I've told you something about me, tell me something about you." I yawn.

"I'm tired." He utters leaving for his mat on the floor. I tip the woman behind the counter and make my way upstairs. I find Conan passed out on the floor with a thin blanket over him. I open the wardrobe and take out the fur blanket throwing it over him. Finally I crawl into bed with a pillow missing thanks to Conan I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Battle for Whiterun**

In the morning I find all our stuff ready and breakfast at my table on the side I was sleeping on. Conan sits drinking something warm in the corner.

"You sleep forever," he says sipping the drink. I lift myself up and look down at the porridge.

"Thank you." I say and realise it's slightly cold along the top. I mix the cold in with the warm and swallowing it all down leaving the bowl on the counter as we leave for Windhelm.

We decided to walk this time so we could get exercise...bad idea. We were attacked by a road robber, bandits, vampires, a dragon, wolves and a troll! Once we were even attacked by a vampire bandit that tried to rob us. My sword had never met so much blood. I claimed arrows and gave them all my mark. A simply pattern along the wood that everyone in Cyrodiil can recognise since I've been around for years.

"The Jarl of Whiterun returns your axe." Conan says handing back the axe.

"Then I was wrong about him." He says taking his axe and rising. "You were right Galmar."

"Again?" Sighs Galmar.

"I'm not in the mood to joke." Ulfric growls.

"Give the word, my Lord, and Whiterun is yours." Galmar says loyally.

"Whiterun is only a means to an end." Ulfric informs him on the other side of the map where they mark the Imperial camps and theirs.

"I've toured our camps, Ulfric, we're ready... Whenever you are." Galmar promises leaning on the map.

"Is any man ever ready to to give an order that will mean the deaths of many?" Ulfric wonders aloud. I truly hated it when they talked for so long.

"No. But neither is every man able to give the order when he must." Galmar confirms. "But you're that man Ulfric, you were that man before and you'll be him again. And these men and women- call themselves Stormcloaks because they believe in you. They are the meanest and toughest son of bitches Skyrim has to offer. And they want this. They want it as much as you do, maybe more." Galmar speeches.

"You're certain we're ready?" Ulfric hesitates. "Whiterun's army will no doubt be bolstered with Legionnaires. And those walls are Whiterun are old, but they still stand."

"We're ready," Galmar repeats, "and I may be old myself, but I'll kick those walls down with my bare feet! - if you'd ask me to!" Galmar assures.

"And I'm sure you could do it." Ulfric replies humourless. "Alright. This is it."

"Yes!" Galmar begins to roar.

"Send the word: 'A new day is dawning and the sun rises over Whiterun'." Another poetic speech a bit like the Stormcloak oath.

"Aye, the sons of Skyrim with greet that dawn teeth and swords flashing."

"So it begins. Make haste to our camp in Whiterun, I want you two on the front lines." Ulfric says to both Conan and I then turns to Conan himself. "I have a feeling about you. Your place is on that battlefield. I need you there."

"Yes sir." Conan replies.

"Fight well, or die well. Talos be with you!" He calls as we leave.

"So this is it." I whisper as we stand at the top of a hill watching the armies circle Whiterun.

"I guess so. And I have an idea for what you can do." Conan smiles turning to me.

"If you say stay and watch I'll hit you." I warn.

"Go around and climb the wall, flank them." I nod and smile.

"Fight well if you die I'll see you in Sovngarde." I promise before he takes my hands and drags me into a hug.

"Don't get yourself killed you have to still meet the old men up there." We laugh and I run off down the slope and around the city. The walls are old which means it's easy for me to stick my daggers into the stone. I take a quick peep and see that I'm at the guard's quarters. Men rush out to defend their city. I climb up and onto the quarters. None of them are looking up since they all run down to the Plains District for the front lines. I spot the Stormcloaks running towards the gate and begin. I take out my bow and aim. First I hit the oil with my unique flame rune arrow, the oil burns up and all the Imperials back away. Next I hit the wooden stand under the pot to make it smash and pour onto the first barricade. I fall from the building gracefully and make my way to the next barricade. I see the drawbridge from here...it's up they'll never get through with it up. I run across and jump from building to building until I'm on top of the wall. I run along dodging sword swings and arrows before kicking the first lever and then the second. The drawbridge crashed down and the Stormcloaks burst through.

"Die!" I heard the screams. Smoke and fog covered the land but fire was the dominant power in this battle. Catapults send balls of fire over us and into parts of the Wind District. I killed men along the walls while Conan was ahead of the army below. Once the opposing army was dead or members had surrendered we stormed into Dragonsreach.

When we got there three guards came at us from the steps but were taken down with single swings next we made it to the fire before another three ran at us. Irileth and I met eyes making some sort of agreement that we would fight. She ran at me but I bounced onto the table and kicked her in the head. She spun around and tried to swing at me but I jumped above her blade releasing my arrow that found her knee cap. She screamed and held onto the table for support while swinging at me again. Another kick to the head and she was down and out but not dead.

"Enough! I surrender...I surrender. Stand down!" Balgruuf ordered his men. Another man entered the hall weaponless. "Vignor Gray-Mane! Your family was noticeably absent from the walls, and now I know why. Wouldn't a dagger in the back have sufficed?"

"You think this is personal? The Empire has no place in Skyrim and you have no place in Whiterun." Vignor hisses back.

"A convenient position to hold now. But mark my words, old man, in the days to come Ulfric will spread his rebellion thin. What then? We need the Empire as much as it needs us. We Nords are the Empire! Our blood built it. Our blood sustains it. You of all people should know that." Balgruuf said trying to reach Vignor Nord to Nord.

"If this was my Empire, I'd be able to worship who I damned well pleased! You wish to see an Empire without Talos? Without a soul? We should be fighting those witch-elves, not bending the knee to them. The Emperor is nothing more than a puppet of the Thalmar." Vignor explains. "Skyrim needs a High King who will fight for her and Whiterun needs a Jarl who'll do the same."

"Tell me Vignor. Was this all worth it? How many of those corpses lying in the streets wear the faces of men who once called you friend? What about their families?" Asks Balgruuf.

"Enough! Both of you! There's a burning city out there that needs a government!" I could have kissed Galmar for all the times he got things done.

"He's right, Galmar come, let us restore order." Vignor says passing by Balgruuf.

"This isn't over. You hear me you old fool! This isn't over!" He turns and sees Conan at that moment his eyes go wide with both shock and another I can not quite place. Regret? Disloyalty? "And you. A Stormcloak? I thought better of you. You'll all come to regret this day." Men escort Balgruuf around while he leaves.

"Go to Windhelm and inform Ulfric our victory here." Orders Galmar. Conan and I sprint off taking horses from the stable without the need to pay but leave a sufficient amount of gold for them anyway.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Return to the Beginning**

We grabbed a cart to Falkreath then walked back along the road in search of the camp even if Ulfric marked it on the map. We were attacked by wolves here and there but nothing special really...until we passed Helgen. Helgen is now under bandit rule even marked with red flags and skulls.

"Wasn't it only yesterday I was about to be executed?" I nod my head not trusting myself to speak. This is where Lokir died, this is where it all began and it won't be where it ends...oh no...it'll end with me in darkness since my soul belongs to a Daedric Prince. "Let's see who's home." I shake my head at him as we venture inside. At first glance I see the buildings with Haming playing around and his father calling him back into the house. Another flash and I saw the present the crumbled buildings and the marks of fire...this is Helgen. "Are you alright?" Conan, it seemed, didn't let emotions get in his way, he never let his eyes follow a girl down the streets, he never wanted to stop so he could stare at the view... _He's a ghost._ I tell myself nodding my head at Conan sine he's staring.

"Come on, let's make this a ghost town." I say strapping my arrow onto the string and aiming at the Orc on the tower. I fire and he falls. As per usual I follow up on my attack shooting arrow after arrow at enemy after enemy like some sort of Dwarven machine.

From the top of the tower I can see the bodies all over. I fire at enemies sneaking up on Conan and finally it ends with the slash of his sword. He is Dovakiin or he must be born to kill. Something about him shows such hope for anyone who simply watches or has the privilege to fight beside him. I slide down the crumbling rock and meet Conan at the bottom. We leave following the rode until we reach the camp not as far away as one would think.

Galmar leans over a table without any camp markings aside from the one for the Imperials. I can smell the mix meat brewing in the pot over the fire and leave Conan to business while I took a bowl for myself. I listen in with the other Stormcloaks all gossiping some were too outrageous to be true. Then they would become racist and pull jokes on the other races. How Khajiit drink milk, about Orcs being related to trolls but one that I was particularly offended by was when they called my people Thalmar spies. I gripped a rock in my hand and threw it at the Nord who opened his mouth.

"You bitch!" He growled turning around with his sword out. I gave him a daring look but he must have realised that I was in the company of Ice-Veins and turned around without another word. Conan tapped my shoulder and we made our way to the objective in the evening light.

"What was that all about at the camp?" He asks along the rode.

"The bastard called my kind spies of the Thalmar. He won't be saying it around me again." I explain not looking directly at him.

"Was that the smartest thing to do? Couldn't you have just...I don't know...ignored it. He doesn't mean all your kind-"

"Don't act like you understand, you're a Nord, here in Skyrim you're the most accepted species. My kind are refugees and now spies. We have no place here and the Nords are showing that like the sun in the sky." I snap back and we continue in silence. I didn't mean to snap but it was true, all of it. Nords were making it obvious that we, or any other race, was not welcome. I'm not sure I'm on the right side, at least the Imperials have the decency to never say what they like in public. At least we're allowed to travel as we please with them. I stop suddenly and feel my hands go sweaty. "I'm leaving, I have something to complete." I say turning around.

"What? You can't just leave we have to get this done. You're seriously not getting _that_ upset about what he said. Had he known you were there he wouldn't have said it. This is stupid and immature." Conan argues turning me back around.

"Don't treat me like a child, Conan, I'm older than you are. Besides I came here to help my brother escape then I was going to travel. That's all failed and I got sidetracked."

"You're repaying your debt to the Stormcloaks." He insists trying to keep calm.

"They have Whiterun, that should be enough. I'm going and you can't stop me. I don't care if you're Dragonborn that has nothing to do with me." Conan kicks the ground and walks on leaving me alone. That's when the rain sets in, now I stand there with only my weapons as my friends. I open my bag and throw the Stormcloak cuirass into the mad taking off in the opposite direction. If Conan wants to be a puppet let him, I'm going to do what I do best...

I'm going back to the Dark Brotherhood.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I Meet My Family**

Astrid seems to detect my presence as I approach during the night. She's outside the Sanctuary on her mare, Shadowmere.

"I thought I could smell a traitor." She greets, Shadowmere whining at my approach. She snorted as I lay a hand on her nose and stared up at Astrid.

"It has indeed been a long time hasn't it?" I smile cruelly walking inside.

"Do me a favour while you're here, Arya." I cringe at her mentioning my name but turn to glance as Shadowmere gets restless. "Don't betray us again." She finishes galloping off. I walked in, the assassin were gathered around little Babette, a child bitten by a vampire at ten who's now around one or two-hundred years old.

"Oh yes, please, kind sir. My mama and papa left me all alone, and I'm so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley." She brags but I begin to talk to Nazir, a Redguard who'll assign me contracts until Astrid trusts me again...which probably won't be ever again.

"So you're the newest - Arya?" Everyone turns at the sound of my name, I can see the anger in their faces since I abandoned them.

"Glad you all remember me. I thought you were going to call me a recruit." I smile as he hands me three contracts and I leave.

The reason they all hate me so much is that, although I'm the best of their assassins, I tried to kill Astrid so I could become leader of this Sanctuary, I was the best and we made it a fair fight by both using weapons we were the worst at, me a battle axe and her a bow. When she poisoned her arrows with a weak concoction. I ran but they all knew I was alive, I took some of their contracts when I heard rumours of someone praying for the Dark Brotherhood..they hated me for it and, apparently, never forgave me.

I have three contracts. First I take the hardest one, Beitild, she's always around guards and owns a mine in Dawnstar. I take a carriage from Falkreath to Dawnstar and spot her like flies to a carcass. I shake my head and aim my arrow, hidden from view with the heavy snow and night. I let loose my arrow and she drops dead with the arrow sticking out of her head. Guards swarmed the scene but I was gone before they could notice the shimmer of black in the white.

Next is the beggar in Ivarstead, Narfi. I find him but it's during the day and he's out and about. I hide in his shack and wait...and wait util night covers the sky and he's dead before he would whimper. The sensational thirst for blood hits me and I find myself wanting more than these mere mortals, I want a challenge. Astrid? No. That ended badly last time.

My final contract out of the three is a man named Ennodius Papius, he's easy. I walked through the water slowly then lifted my bow. He didn't move an inch before or after I fired. I drag his body to the water edge and raid the coin from his body, 400 pieces? Whoa.

I pack them into my purse and push his body into the water. Suddenly a thick and heavy force overcomes me and I'm crushed into the water.

"Arya." Conan greeted in thick furs soaked with the water.

"Get off me!" I clawed at him hating the cool water.

"Tell me something, is it so like you to make everyone hate you?"

"No! I just don't like being paired with the most dangerous being in all of Tamriel." I explain finding my dwarven danger and holding it at his throat.

"At least answer me one question before you run off again,"

"Fine." I hiss on the river bank while he sits in the water.

"Why did that Ice Wraith get the better of you on Serpent Island? It's not like you couldn't have defeated it." Well this was it, I did owe him this explanation.

"You really want to know Conan? When I gave away my soul, that Daedric bastard gave me a little flaw...a small one... I can't fight as well when I'm in the cold. That's what the necklace was for, it kept me warm and I could do my job. Are you happy? I'm a weakling in Skyrim but the most feared woman in any of the other provinces." I growl disappearing as I run into the forest back to the Falkreath Sanctuary.

"Ah, how did the contracts go?" Astrid asked blocking my entrance into the main area.

"Fine. What do you want?" I reply sweetly.

"The Night Mother has arrived and her company isn't the best. I want you to see what you can do to get to know him...kill him if you must. Don't fail us this, sister, I would hate to have to kill you myself." Our smiles back at each other turn bitter.

"I won't let you have the pleasure." I add passing her into the cavern. There sits her coffin, the Night Mother... I kneel before the coffin and clean the blood from my weapons on my hands. _"Sweet Mother,"_ I whisper standing and turning to the jester.

"Oh such fun to be here!" He cheers with an annoying pith in his voice...but something dark lurked, like when you're hunting...and are the one being hunted.

"The feeling is mutual, thank you for bringing her here. It must have been a burden." He shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Not a burden, my sweet, a both honour and pleasure! Our Night Mother, sweet Night Mother, was peaceful." He laughs again.

"I hate to end our conversation, friend, but I have contracts to attend to." I farewell spinning on my heel.

"Oh but it was such a pleasure to meet you, my sweet! Nice to see the Dark Brotherhood has some equally happy Dunmer!" I walk into the dining room jogging down the stairs to where Nazir sits.

"You just cost me some coin. I bet Astrid that you would get poisoned or eaten by a dragon..."

"I think you might have mixed up personal hate and hope." I say dropping the papers onto the table. "All three dead, give me something else."

"I don't anything for you, Astrid does though. Sit, Arya, I may hate you but old rivals should catch up." I grab some Nord ale from the bench and take a seat opposite Nazir - for safety. "So, how was the run from Astrid in those first couple of weeks?"

"You're leader could barely keep up with me, she lasted a few days."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Mourning Never Comes**

Nazir tells me his opinion on the jester and then gives me a run-down on what happened after I left. So many others followed they dropped from the twenties to seven not including the Night Mother.

"I have a contract for you in Markarth. Find Muiri and get her contract. I think you'll enjoy it, sister." I turn to leave before she grips my elbow. "We may have been enemies once but before we were sisters, we are once more. Forget the past, I could use you're help with all this." She holds out her arm and I take in the comrades-in-arms grip.

"Admit it, Ash, you missed me." Her smile turned into a dangerous smirk.

"I admit nothing." I turned and left in case she was going to stab me in the back.

"What I need? What I need is for Alain Dufant to die!" She whispered, her eyes ringed with black circles and her skin glistening in the firelight. "I want him hunted down and murdered like the dog he is!" She added viciously.

"I can do that, give me some details." I say in the shadows.

"I didn't know when we were together, but Alain is actually the leader of a band of cutthroats. Bandits. They're hold up in some old Dwarven ruin - Raldbthar. It's near Windhelm. They use it as their base. It's where they stage their raids." She explains unsure of my exact location. "I want you to go to that ruin, find Alain, and kill him. I don't care about his friends. Do whatever you want with them. But Alain must die!" She hisses her dark eyes daring me to come out of the night shadows.

"It will be done, by Sithis." I jest.

"Excellent. Once Alain is dead, I'll pay you. In gold. I've saved a bit. I hope it's enough. But... Well there is one more thing if you're interested?"

"I'm listening Muiri." I reply climbing onto the thatched roof above her.

"If you can... I want you to kill someone else, as well. You don't have to - it's not part of our deal. But if you do, I'll pay even more." I wait and she continues. "It's Nilsine Shatter-Shield, in Windhelm. If she dies, too... I'll make it worth your while." She assures and I vanish into the night about to exit the gates when a man attacks a woman in the street. I slash my sword across his back and he drops...just like that.

"Hey did you see what happened?" A young Breton asks walking over to me as the guards tell everyone to back off.

"Nope, I'll be leaving-"

"You dropped this note." He adds holding it up.

"I didn't have a-"

"I'm sure it's yours." He insists and I take it opening it after I get away from the scene.

_Meet me at the Shrine of Talos._

I shake my head and sigh. This is something for the Dragonborn not me.

"I'm glad you came. I'm Etrys." He introduces walking to me as I enter the Shrine.

"Okay kid, what's all this about?" He lets out a breath.

"You want answers? So do I. So does everyone in this city. A man goes crazy in the market. Everyone knows he's a Forsworn agent, the guards do nothing." He says stepping off the stone pillar.

"So what kid?" I cut-in.

"This has been going on for years and all I've been able to find is... Please...find out why that woman was attacked and who was behind it." I roll my eyes.

"Okay kid, but stay safe. Talos guide you." I added leaving.

I enter the The Warrens, which is where most old the beggars and poor live. "Ah, you're not supposed to be in here elf." A old man says leaning against the wall.

"I want access to Weylin's room." I smile.

"We're all old and poor 'ere." He says twinkling his fingers. I pull out my purse and drop ten coins into his hand.

"Oh well I have the key but..." More coins and he closes his palm giving me the key. "Glad we could see eye to eye." He adds sliding down the stone wall. I walk to the end of the corridor and open Weylin's room. Nothing much but dust and a few coins...until I find a small note. I read over it...'N' it's signed with...who's N?

"So this is the little rat that's being snooping around so much. Keep your nose out of the business rat." The orc mercenary says before lifting his fists for a brawl. Oh. This. Will. Be. Fun. As he charges me I side-step and twirl as an evasive manoeuvre. He turns and swings at me, I duck and stab at him with my fingers tips. He grunts kneeing me in the face. I fall back cracking my nose back into place as he walks over. "Keep away from this, rat." I use both my feet to knock him to the ground with a slide and force myself up with a bounce on my arms then legs again. "You cheated..." He said.

"I'm not a knight...I'm an assassin. Now give me the name of the man who sent you." He shakes his head.

"I won't tell you a thing!"

"Shame." I pull out an embalming tool and walk towards him.

"Okay! Okay! His name is Nepos the Nose!" I pat his head.

"Good boy, now run so I don't have to get my hand dirty with your blood." He clutters as he begins to run actually tripping along the rickety wooden bridge up and falling into the water.

"You're a lot angrier now aren't you?" _Conan._

"And you're starting to annoy me." I reply settling the tool back into my bag.

"Can't help but follow the trail of betrayal." He says leaning against the stone wall. He's wearing Stormcloak furs but the same ones Galmar wears.

"So, how was Ulfric when you told him I'd left?" I asked folding my arms and listening to the merc swim to the shore.

"About as happy as I was. What made you leave, Arya? What snapped?"

"I don't know...I just had to finish this. I have to help the Brotherhood, they were my family long before anyone even knew I existed."

"So you are with them? I'm sorry Arya but I've taken it upon myself to end the Dark Brotherhood... I'm going to have to kill you..." He steps off the wall and walks over to me.

"This is actually it? The battle between the best assassin in Tamriel and the Dragonborn?" He nods caressing my cheek, it makes me shiver.

"I kind of liked you, Arya, I didn't care that you were dark elf." He admits stepping back. "This will be the last time I don't draw a sword when I see you. Anything you want to say?" He wonders standing between me and the rickety stairwell.

"I..." _What to say? I'm sorry it has to end this way? Lie? ...Lie..._ "I have a child, Conan. Are you really going to do this?" His eyes drop and his fingers brush off his sword hilt.

"Are you lying to me?" I shake my head quickly.

"Swear it?"

"I swear to you, Dovahkiin that I'm not lying." He shakes his head like, _okay, not over the top._

"I'll give you a three days to get that kid, out of here."

"They're in me you idiot." I hiss.

"Oh..." _Nords._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Now For The Tricky Part **

Conan leaves agreeing to let me live so long as I didn't kill for the Dark Brotherhood...a girl has to get coin somehow and the Dark Brotherhood is the easiest way... So I lied. Instead I continued to where the murdered woman - Margret - was staying ans searched her room at the Silver Blood Inn. I walk to the inn keeper and bribed him to let me into her room. Inside isn't much but after a bit of a look around I find her journal... Who is Thonar?

Closing the journal I slip it into my bag and exit the Silver Blood Inn. "You. I've seen you snooping around and asking questions... Back off. You don't want to know what happens to trouble makers here." The guard insists.

"Oh don't worry good sir. I have all the information I need about making a Nord ale. You see-"

"Just leave." He cuts in walking off with a torch in his hand as night ascends. I walk back to the Talos Shrine and get what information I can on Thonar and Nepos the Nose.

"Go see Rhiada." He says and directs me to where she works.

"I need to see Thonar." I say to Rhiada.

"I'm afraid he's asked not to be disturbed." She says leaning onto the stone counter.

"I wasn't asking, girl." I insist brushing my ebony sword hilt.

"Go right ahead then." She smiles and I make my way into the room. Thonar sits at a desk with a hot meal on the golden plate.

"What are you doing in here? I told them no visitors." He hisses.

"I'm not visiting I want to know about Margret." He sighs.

"The Imperial agent? This is my home. Now get out!" As I turn I hear him draw his sword. I spin leaping onto the table with my dagger and ebony blade in hand when I hear the yelling and thundering.

"By the gods." Thonar gasps running down into the room. As we exit three people unknown to me approach. Thonar takes care of the man but I get the young and old ladies. The old one is a mage...oh great.

I cast a fire and ice rune at their feet only for them to back off slightly. I pull my bow and fire shot after shot. By the time I'm done with the duo Thonar sits on the steps exhausted. "My wife...they killed my wife. Damn Madanach, damn these Forsworn bastards." He growls looking up at me.

"I'm sorry." I say lowering my head.

"No you're no. Want to know what the Forsworn really want?" Then he begins to mumble about a deal with them.

"Want me to take care of Madanach?" I ask pulling three arrows from each of the bodies.

"Get out of my house." He replies bitterly sheathing his sword and and closing the door as he enters his dining area again. I search the bodies and find a key and some coin.

After telling the resent events to Etrys, he informs me of a house where they may have come from. The house belongs to Nepos.

I enter without a worry since I have the key and get stopped by a woman supposedly sweeping. "Excuse me. What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I'm here to deliver a piece of cake darling." I say sarcastically after a night without sleep.

"Come back some other time." She's about to escort me out when I slip passed her to the old man by the fire...Nepos.

"Nepos?"

"Yes?" The old man replies not looking up from his book.

"I know about Weylin. Why?"

"My dear girl I could tell you everything and anything about this but...do you expect that I will let you walk out freely?" I turn in time to dodge a sword slash. I run into the corridor knowing I'm better off being semi-trapped than in the open.

"_Fus-Ro!_" The Shout beside me makes me stumble and the rest go flying. "Well done, got everyone in Markarth annoyed with you."

"Conan, what the hell are you doing?" I turn as he gives me a...well...he give me a very passionate kiss that makes my legs weak and makes me very vulnerable to anything.

When he pulls away I nearly fall over. "You, buster have a lot of explaining to do." I turn and take Nepos' journal from his body before running out after Conan.

A straight punch across the jaw from me to Conan. "Guess I do have to explain that..."

"Yes you do. I just stopped watching my back and you turn to the front and... Do what? Earlier you said you were going to kill me and then you kiss me... You either explain or I'm walking out of Skyrim." I hiss cracking my knuckles.

"Okay. Okay. After you said about the kids I-'

"They don't exist, I made them up so I could live longer." His jaw drops.

"What?"

"Surprised?"

"Betrayed." He answered.

"Oh whoa. I'm sorry. But when someone you once called companion turns up and says I'm going to kill you then you can easily call it betrayal..."

"I'm sorry. Arya I don't like what the Dark Brotherhood does. I met a man who wanted to stop them and I told him I would help...he sent me after their newest recruit."

"So...what now? Just admitted that we're going to have to kill each other." I shrug sitting on the snowy rock outside Markarth stables.

"We could... I don't know..." Now he was embarrassed..._by the Nine...Nords and their pants._

"No. No species mixing, go find some nice Nord wench. I'll find me a sneaky Dunmer bastard."

"Okay, let's go our separate ways then. I'll go find some other of your Brotherhood and kill them instead."

"Good. Let's never cross paths again."

"If we do?"

"If we cross paths again, we'll have ourselves a battle of the ages won't we?"


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry to my singular story fan, but this is the last chapter - crap ending I know but it was either a crap ending or writing until there were around 50 chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**No One Escapes...No One**

So we went our separate ways, no looking back or goodbye...just turned around and left each other's company. Upon my entrance to the Talos Shrine I was arrested and convicted of murder.

Instead of trying to escape, I found myself too tired and simply worked the mines until the guards let me out... I don't know how long was in there but many of the old men died and others didn't last too long either. "Do you know how much coin it cost me to get you out?" I turn to him walking with a kid no older than eight.

"Hello Conan." I whisper. He's old and worn like leather and his son look like a much younger version of him but with white hair like snow.

"Arya, I have some serious things to fill you in on."

"Such as?" I asked finding my voice after so many years.

"Well, Kodlack is dead, Astrid is dead and betrayed the Brotherhood... and this is my son, Arry."

"Arry?" My nose wrinkled at the name.

"Well I couldn't name him Arya could I?" Arry steps forward and presents a necklace...the necklace.

"And the whole Dragonborn part?"

"That's an even longer story."

"I have time, old friend." I insist.


End file.
